


Notre danse.

by Caelahnn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelahnn/pseuds/Caelahnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS Lucy/Loki. "Chut ! Ne dis rien. Le temps des questions n'est pas encore venu..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre danse.

# Notre danse.

XXXXX

Chut ! Ne dis rien. Le temps des questions n’est pas encore venu. Plus tard, nous parlerons, quand l’aube nous caressera de ses premières lueurs frémissantes, réveillant nos corps enlacés.  
Laisse-toi aller contre moi, j’effacerai tes craintes.  
Dans cette étreinte est mon salut, vois comme ta présence éveille mes sens. Sens-tu mon cœur battre frénétiquement contre tes paumes tremblantes ?

Maîtresse de ma vie, maîtresse de mon cœur, tes instants sont courts et mon existence est si longue. Accompagne-moi dans cette courte danse, juste quelques pas, mon cœur déjà se brise de te laisser partir.  
Fugace lumière, j’aimerais tant arrêter ton temps pour que l’éternité soit à jamais notre présent. Etoile éphémère, cette nuit, tu es la seule à illuminer mon rêve nocturne.

\- Lucy…

J’aime prononcer ton nom, j’aime le goût qu’il procure sur mes lèvres, un goût exquis.

\- Lucy…

La gourmandise est une tentation à laquelle je ne veux résister. Pas cette nuit.

Mon index caresse tes lèvres entr’ouvertes et le trouble empourpre tes joues, tu sais déjà où cela nous mènera.  
La mélodie s’est arrêtée depuis longtemps, malgré tout, nous continuons notre danse, nos âmes fredonnant la même romance.

Ton consentement silencieux, transcendant ton regard havane, anéantit mes dernières hésitations, alors j’ose, je succombe, et je m’empare de tes lèvres au goût fruité, me délectant de ce chaud contact contre ma peau.  
Le baiser est délicat, chaste, l’effleurement sensuel. Mes mains encadrent ton doux visage, mes doigts dessinent sur le satin de ta peau d’invisibles lignes, je veux te sentir vivre sous mes baisers. 

Prenons notre temps ma Demoiselle, prenons-le, cette nuit, il n’est pas notre ennemi. 

Découvrir chaque parcelle de ton corps, les sentir frémir sous mes paumes avides, explorer chaque bout de peau blanche, chaque lieu même les plus enfouis de mes doigts empressés, entièrement, tu seras mienne.  
Ma bouche, assoiffée, s’approprie plus intensément tes lèvres offertes, ma langue impatiente capte la tienne s’y enroulant avec une envie dévorante. Le complaisant soupir qui t’échappe stimule mes ardeurs, ma senestre quitte tes épaules pour froisser l’étoffe pourpre habillant ton corps.  
Je m’électrise quand tes mains sur ma nuque s’emploient à rendre notre échange plus profond encore.

Mais ta pudeur, dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, rompt le charme de notre baiser passionné. Tu t’éloigne de moi et tes yeux effarés fixent le rideau grand ouverts. Seuls dans ta demeure, mais pas seuls sur terre, quelconques badauds noctambules ont pu entrevoir nos ébats naissants. Mortifiée, tu t’empresses d’un geste tremblant de nous rendre notre sombre intimité. Je n’ose avouer que cela m’importe si peu. Qu’on nous voit, qu’on nous regarde ! Je veux que chacun sache que tu n’appartiens qu’à moi.

La douce pénombre n’altère pas mon désir. Je n’ai pas besoin de te voir pour apprécier ton corps, le toucher, le goûter, humer ton parfum me comblera tout aussi bien. Ton souffle haletant de part notre baiser se suspend alors que mes bras se renferment sur toi, accueillant ton dos contre ma poitrine.  
Ton cou appelle mes lèvres à de délicieuses caresses, le goût de ta peau est pareil à celui de tes lèvres, et il me reste tant à parcourir. Les frissons sillonnant ton corps, les plaintes gémissantes franchissant tes lèvres, m’encouragent et m’excitent à la fois. Au travers de ta robe carmin, je courtise avec une retenue torturante tes formes généreuses, le morceau de tissu devient vite un ennuyeux ennemi.  
Dans un élan fiévreux, seulement guidé par mes plus primaires instincts, je t’allonge sur le lit, ton lit, celui dont j’ai tant rêvé de partager avec toi.  
Moi, sur toi, mes bras encadrant ton visage baigné d’une douce lueur argentée filtrant au travers de tes rideaux bien peu protecteurs, je me fige devant la beauté du spectacle.

Divine créature, sais-tu combien mon âme est tourmentée en cet instant ? 

 

Chut ! Ne dis rien. Notre danse débute à peine.  
Laisse-toi conduire par notre désir. Je t’apprendrai les pas.

L’écarlate étoffe choit sur le sol dans un froissement si doux à mon oreille. Enfin te voilà toute entière à porter de mes caresses.  
Se glissant sous mes vêtements, tes mains s’égarent sur mon dos déjà brûlant, sans pudeur, presque audacieusement, tu t’aventures sur ma peau embrasée. Avec hâte, je retire les superficiels et gênants habits. La même impatience fiévreuse nous anime. Se sentir, peau contre peau, enflammés d’un même désir, consumant nos dernières incertitudes, attisant toujours plus nos ardeurs.

Je dois quitter tes lèvres, ma douce. Tes seins ronds aux boutons rosés, déjà éclos sous les flatteries de mes mains hardies, se doivent d’être honorés.  
Ne retiens pas tes soupirs, ma douce. Ils sont la plus belle des mélodies. 

Le mouvement de tes doigts dans ma chevelure sauvage, tes halètements expressifs, s’intensifient alors que ma bouche et ma langue continuent leur exploration sur le satin de ta peau. Tes fines hanches sont une prise exquise pour mes mains, et sous mes baisers, elles ondulent, provocantes.  
J’enserre ta taille un peu plus fort, embrassant ton ventre palpitant d’un désir fiévreux. Tes jambes fuselées s’entrouvrent et se replient, ton déhanchement se fait plus lascif encore.  
L’occasion est séduisante, la tentation irrésistible, et mes doigts se frayent un chemin au creux de ton précieux antre.  
Ton corps se cambre, surpris et comblé de cette caresse. Une plainte délicieuse s’échappe de ta gorge alors que je commence un léger va-et-vient.  
Mes lèvres capturent de nouveau ta bouche, étouffant tes gémissements sensuels. Tu deviens sauvage sous le supplice de ma douce torture, et tes ongles s’enfoncent dans ma peau, la déchirant parfois. 

Sais-tu que j’aime te voir ainsi, emportée par la passion ?

Nos regards embués du même désir s’accrochent et se relâchent. Tes paupières s’abaissent et ta nuque se renverse, faisant s’arc-bouter davantage ton corps, alors que mes mouvement s’accélèrent.

Maitresse de ma vie, maitresse de mon cœur, permets-moi d’entamer notre ultime chorégraphie.  
Laisse-moi pénétrer dans ton sanctuaire sacré. Je serai un amant doux et attentionné.

De ma longue existence, je n’ai connu pareil trouble.  
Mon cœur frappe violemment ma poitrine, mes lèvres tremblent, m’empêchant toute parole, il y a pourtant tant de choses que j’aimerais te dire avant que nos corps ne fassent qu’un.  
Je te regarde alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle, tu souris, me caresses la joue avec une infinie douceur, aucune peur, aucune hésitation ne marque tes traits délicats. Ta sérénité m’apaise, et enfin, je trouve le courage de murmurer quelques mots :

\- Lucy…Depuis longtemps, je…

Tu m’arrêtes, posant un doigt sur ma bouche.

\- Chut…Ne dis rien…Plus tard nous parlerons…L’aube n’est pas encore venue…

 

Ma lumière…Sais-tu déjà que je t’aime ?


End file.
